


Pressure

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Farrah comes to visit Aja and things get a little dirty





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Another little oneshot I forgot to transfer to AO3 from Tumblr

Aja’s POV

I’m so annoyed and confused about everything right now. I’ve gotten to a point in my life where I don’t even wanna do drag anymore because there’s so much pressure by fans for me to be in drag at all my events. I don’t even identify myself as a drag performer because I feel like I’m more genderfluid than anything. Sometimes I wanna be more of a woman and sometimes I wanna be more of a man. Drag has just become an extension of my gender identity at this point, but people refuse to understand that.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my angry thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. The caller I.D. said it was Cameron aka Farrah Moan, so I decided to answer it.

“Hey, bestie. How’s it going?” I asked him.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m in town in case you wanna hang out.” He replied.

“Come on over, sis. It’ll be fun!” I said excitedly. Cameron is my best friend and probably the person I’m closest with from my season of Rupaul’s Drag Race

“Yay! I’ll be there in a few minutes. I was already on the way because I had a feeling you’d want me to come over.” He laughed.

“I’m over here shaking my head at you right now. Anyway, I’ll see you when you get here.” I replied, laughing. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat down on my couch and waited patiently for him to arrive. After five minutes or so, I heard a knock at the door and ran over to open it. I opened the door, hugging Cameron tightly.

“Wow, someone missed me.” He giggled.

“Of course I did.” I laughed before stepping back into the house. “Come in.”

“Where are your drag daughters?” He asked.

“Oh, they all had an out of town gig tonight. They do Haus of Aja shows without me sometimes.” I explained to him.

“Oh, okay. Well I’m completely fine with it just being us.” He said with a smile. I sat down on the couch and he joined me.

“How have things been going?” Cameron asked.

“I’m just going through a lot right now.” I sighed.

“Like what?” He asked.

“People put a lot of pressure on me to be a drag queen rather than a queer artist and I’m just not feeling it. I want to do my own thing and not have to be forced to be in drag at every appearance. I’m really upset that people got mad that I wasn’t in drag at one of my shows where I was literally just performing my music. It wasn’t advertised as a drag show, so why should I have to be in drag?” I ranted, the frustration resurfacing.

“You shouldn’t. You should be allowed to do whatever you want.” Cameron replied.

“Thank you.” I sighed.

“I brought something that’ll take your mind off of it.” Cameron said before grabbing a bottle of alcohol out of his bag and holding it out to me.

“This is why we are friends.” I laughed, taking it from him. We took turns drinking from the bottle and eventually we finished it.

“Feel better now?” Cameron asked.

“Yes, thank you.” I laughed.

“Play some music. Let’s have fun.” He said as he stood up from the couch. I pulled out my phone and turned on a playlist that I’d created just for parties. Cameron started dancing around drunkenly, and I couldn’t help but laugh. He started twerking and I would be lying if I said it wasn’t hot to watch. He’s got good twerk game for a little white boy, that’s for sure. Then, he fell over and his gut reaction was to grab something, which just so happened to be my inner thigh. His hand was so close to touching my dick that it almost drove me insane.

“Oops. Sorry.” He said as he quickly got up. I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or what, but I almost wish he had touched my dick on accident.

“Aja?” He asked quietly, and it was only then that I realized I hadn’t said anything.

“Sorry, I got distracted.” I replied simply.

“By what?” He asked, giggling.

“You, honestly.” I said. I must be feeling really brave tonight.

“Huh?’ He asked. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” I shrugged. I got up and went to the kitchen to find some water to drink. I need to sober up so I’ll stop envisioning myself fucking my best friend.

“Aja?” I heard Cameron say as he walked into the kitchen. I turned around and tried to act cool.

“Yeah?” I asked calmly.

“Why did you leave?” He asked, walking over to where I was standing.

“I don’t know if I’d get close to me right now, Cam.” I replied.

“But why?” He asked, continuing to walk towards me.

“Cameron, please.” I begged. I gently placed my hand on his chest as he got super close.

“I didn’t mean to touch you like that, I promise.” He whined, looking at the floor.

“Damn it, Cameron.” I said. I grabbed his hips and pulled him close to me. He gasped, caught off guard by my sudden movement. I leaned down, kissing him roughly.

“You’re awful.” I said, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. “You teased me on purpose and still had the nerve to walk in here after I walked away from you.”

“I didn’t-” He started, but I cut him off.

“You want me. Don’t lie to me.” I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, maybe I did tease you on purpose.” He whined.

“Bedroom. Now.” I demanded, letting go of him. Cameron inhaled sharply, then quickly made his way to my bedroom. I followed and stopped in the doorway when I saw him sitting patiently on the edge of my bed. I walked over and pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him. I leaned down and kissed his neck. He moaned softly every time I bit down on his neck.

“Aja.” He begged breathlessly. “Please can we just get straight to it.”

“All you want from me is to get fucked?” I asked, frowning.

“No, I-” He started, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

“Good.” I smirked as I slipped my hand into his pants. “Cause that’s exactly what’s gonna happen.”

Cameron moaned softly as I slowly stroked his dick. I pressed my lips against his, kissing him desperately. I pulled back a little so I could pull my shirt off, and he did the same with his. I then pulled his pants and underwear off, leaving him completely nude.

“You’re so beautiful laying on your back like that.” I said.

I took his dick in my hand as I began stroking him again. I watched as he closed his eyes tight, moaning softly.

“Aja, please.” He begged. I stopped and took off my own pants and underwear.

“On your hands and knees.” I commanded him.

“But Aja.” He protested.

“Do you want it or not?” I asked.

Cameron reluctantly flipped over and got on his hands and knees. I positioned myself and slid in slowly, making both of us moan. I quickly picked up the pace, going as hard and fast as I could. I decided to change angles slightly, and it must’ve been a good choice because Cameron screamed out in pleasure.

“Oh, Aja. Right there, baby.” He moaned loudly. I reached around his body and started stroking his dick at a fast pace as I continued to hit that spot over and over. He moaned my name and I felt his whole body tremble as he came hard on my hand and on the bed. I pulled out and stroked myself, getting close to reaching my climax.

“Cameron, fuck.” I moaned as I came on his ass. I lay down beside him and he flipped onto his back.

“Wow.” Cameron said, still out of breath.

“Yeah, that was really hot.” I said.


End file.
